Soldiers come and go but wars stay eternal
by The Re'lar
Summary: These are memoirs of Hermione. The chapters are very short it was the only way I could write it. Rating and titles are dodgy, I rated it T just incase. FULL SUMMARY INSIDE.
1. Her Thoughts

Summary:

These are memoirs of Hermione. The chapters are very short; it was the only way I could write it. Just for the record this isn't the type of story I normally write, the idea just came to me as if in a dream … but I was awake. If there is any confusion about anything in the story ask me is a review and I will answer all questions in a sixth chapter. Rating and titles are dodgy, rated T just incase.

CHAPTER 1 – Her thoughts

**AN: In no way, shape or form do I own Harry Potter or most of the material in this story. If for some unbeknown reason to me you think I do, think again and if you still think that way you may want to read this AN a few more times.**

There have been wars …

A fight between good and evil …

Never-ending, fighting forever …

No matter what names good or evil take, they will always be there …

Fighting …

Saving the world …

Or plunging it into darkness …

Whoever wins, there are always heavy tolls on both sides …

Families mourn …

Lives turn to hell …

People find they can't live without loved ones …

Homes destroyed …

Homeless people line the streets …

Plague spreads …

The world falls into death …

The four horsemen of the apocalypse rear their heads and gallop forth to wreak hell upon the earth …

It all comes back to death …

Only death wins wars …

And wars shall never end …

Soldiers come and go but wars stay eternal.


	2. Wars of the Past

CHAPTER 2 – Wars of the Past

**AN: In no way, shape or form do I own Harry Potter or most of the material in this story. If for some unbeknown reason to me you think I do, think again and if you still think that way you may want to read this AN a few more times.**

Before our war there have been many other wars …

Most major wars are wizarding wars, only memories have been modified to make them seem like muggle wars …

Arthur vs. the Saxons, England vs. Napoleon Bonaparte, the Crusades, even World War I, in which the muggles participated.

All these wars were wars between good and evil witches and wizards.

So much death …

So much destruction …

It sickens me how a war is declared so some moron can gain a scrap of land or an insignificant bit of power.

Unfortunately, it is the idiot warmongers who sometimes win.

Soldiers come and go but wars stay eternal.


	3. Recent War

CHAPTER 3 – Recent War

**AN: In no way, shape or form do I own Harry Potter or most of the material in this story. If for some unbeknown reason to me you think I do, think again and if you still think that way you may want to read this AN a few more times.**

Our war is over …

Another will come …

Maybe there'll be a Saviour …

God knows, we were saved by a boy of the verge of manhood.

A teen whose final spell, cast in a void of pure rage, saved the world while condemning himself.

He may not have died but only God knows to which abyss he fell.

Maybe one day he'll come back and receive his life.

He faced heaven and hell. He braved the fierce cyclone that was his life and is finally resting in the eye.

Who knows, maybe one day he'll brave the winds again.

Death does not become him, unlike it does us all.

For he will live on in hearts and on paper.

Maybe he channeled Arthur's spirit for they were much alike.

Although Arthur lost his battle our Saviour would not accept defeat.

A Latin phrase sums up both Arthur and our Saviour. Odi at amo, excrucior; I love, I hate, it hurts.

To this day I can barely utter our Saviour's name.

It hurts too much.

He was my best friend. He was my first ever wizarding friend. He was the Saviour of this war. He was … Harry Potter.

Soldiers come and go but wars stay eternal.


	4. Future Wars

CHAPTER 4 – Future Wars

**AN: In no way, shape or form do I own Harry Potter or most of the material in this story. If for some unbeknown reason to me you think I do, think again and if you still think that way you may want to read this AN a few more times.**

For as long as there are humans there will be wars.

Maybe the wars will cease to be between the wizarding world and move to the muggle world.

We may finally be able to live in peace.

Unlikely as it sounds, I pray for that day.

Wars and fighting is all there is for the future.

Never will people be able to say 'The world is perfect.'

Imperfection is a curse, a bane to human life.

To live in perfection is to live in a coma.

Wars will be fought. People will die. Soldiers will stand up and fight for freedom, against destruction, tyranny or oppression.

Most of those soldiers who stand will fall.

Soldiers come and go but wars stay eternal.


	5. Soldiers come and go, wars stay eternal

CHAPTER 5 – Soldiers come and go but wars stay eternal

**AN: In no way, shape or form do I own Harry Potter or most of the material in this story. If for some unbeknown reason to me you think I do, think again and if you still think that way you may want to read this AN a few more times.**

Throughout my life there has been fighting, death, destruction and war. I was brought into this world during a war.

I think it is only fit that I leave this world through war.

Dying in war seems all too fit for me; though Ron didn't think it was the circumstance I should die in.

He wanted me to live on with our child.

Though our child was claimed by the war ensuing around me.

I am the last one …

The last of the DA …

Through me, and these memoirs, we will be remembered.

Without this we would just fade into history as just soldiers fallen to rid the world of the Dark Lord Voldemort.

Maybe, just maybe, some soldiers will come, but not go.

It is unfortunate that we had to stand in the first place.

Once these memoirs are finished I relinquish myself to death.

Some new recruits say, 'To die is an awfully big adventure.'

I don't know about that but I shall wait to find out …

For wars are eternal, so I must fight again.

To live without war would be a greater adventure still.

Soldiers come and go but wars, they stay eternal.


	6. Background Info

CHAPTER 6 – Background info

**AN: In no way, shape or form do I own Harry Potter or most of the material in this story. If for some unbeknown reason to me you think I do, think again and if you still think that way you may want to read this AN a few more times.**

Voldemort and his Death Eaters all died in the final battle.

Harry cast an unknown spell and vanished into thin air (no apparation involved) after casting it.

Ron sacrificed himself for Hermione, not wanting her to die.

Everyone but Hermione died in final battle.

If Ron didn't step in front of her, she would have died too and there would have been no-one left.

Another war has come along, this one more fierce than the last.

Hermione dies fighting shortly after finishing her memoirs.

She dies in the final battle of that war.

She dies along with 5000 other witches and wizards.

The evil side won that war.

Hermione and Ron's daughter died fighting two weeks before Hermione finished her memoirs.

**Lest we forget.**

Soldiers come and go but wars stay eternal.


End file.
